Una Carta para Alguien Especial
by Kaoru-st
Summary: Kaoru escribe una carta donde expresa su tristeza ¿Por qué la escribió? ¿Qué pasará con Kaoru? .. Accidente entre Megumi y Sanosuke ... Conociendo un poco más de ellos y Aoshi ... Capitulo 4 ... K & K, M & A, M & S,
1. Capítulo 1 La carta

¡¡Hola!!, bueno aquí les tengo este fic ya ha sido publicado antes por una amiga, que me ha permitido volverlo a publicar. A mi encanto y espero que a ustedes también les guste.

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece.

Sin mas los dejo con el fic.

_**UNA CARTA PARA ALGUIEN ESPECIAL**_

_**CAPITULO 1 "LA CARTA"**_

_**Me encontraba un poco trastornada, por todo lo que había ocurrido entre, él y yo la semana pasada. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces decidí escribirle una carta, una carta en la cual, podría expresar todo este sentimiento que tenia refugiado en mi pecho y que no me dejaba vivir. Así que empecé a redactar la carta, con el fuerte ruido de las gotas de lluvia cayendo en el techo de mi habitación.**_

_**Después de terminar de escribir la carta, tome mi paraguas y fui directamente al correo a dejar la carta, esperando que tal vez, solo talvez después de leer esa carta, él se diera cuenta de que me ama y que todo lo que dijo fueron solo palabras.**_

_**De regreso a casa iba mirando al suelo, como caían las gotas al suelo, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido, como lo había estado asiendo los últimos días.**_

_– **¡**__**Kaoru!!!!! –**_

_**Voltee de inmediato a ver quien me llamaba, para encontrarme con la figura de mi mejor amiga, acercándose velozmente asía mi, ella era bonita, aunque no tenia un cuerpo escultural, pero era una gran persona.**_

_–**Hola**__** ¿como estas?– dije sin muchos ánimos, cuando ella por fin llego a donde yo estaba.**_

_–**M**__**uy bien– dijo con la gran sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro.**_

_**Yo intente sonreír pero lo único que pude hacer, fue mostrar la sonrisa mas amarga y falsa que jama había tenido en mi rostro, al notar esto Misao se me quedo viendo un poco triste, y su sonrisa desapareció. Esto me hizo sentir una culpabilidad terrible, pero no estaba en mí, había intentado olvidar todo lo pasado, sin embargo entre más lo intentaba, el recuerdo era peor y más doloroso.**_

_– **L**__**o siento Misao, lo que pasa es que me siento un poco mal – dije tratando de disculparme con ella.**_

_– **N**__**o importa, se que no es tu culpa, sino la de ese entupido de... – al decir eso unas lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos y rodaron por mis mejillas hasta separarse de mi rostro y caer al suelo confundiéndose con la lluvia. – Lo siento no quise hacerte sentir peor –.**_

_– **N**__**o te preocupes estoy bien – me empecé a limpiar la cara – Me tengo que ir me espera mi papa y no quiero llegar tarde, adiós – al decir esto me empecé a alejar de ella.**_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_El día estaba acabando ya, me encontraba sentado en el sofá, viendo por la ventana desde mi habitación, pensando en ella, en como pude ser tan tonto y decirle todas esas cosas. Se podía observar toda la ciudad, pues se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad en un punto un poco alto. En eso, escuche como tocaban la puerta, así que baje asta la puerta principal, abrí y me encontré con Sanosuke, el era mi mejor amigo, así que lo hice pasar hasta mi habitación._

_– __Hola Kenshin __**– **__dijo mi gran amigo entrando a la casa._

_– H__ola, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? __– l__e pregunte, la verdad era que, de lo que menos tenia ganas era de escuchar una de sus absurdas platicas sobre chicas._

_– B__ueno, he venido a traerte esta carta __**– **__dijo extendiéndome la mano que portaba la carta._

_Tome la carta, pero no tenia ningún dato solo mi nombre, Sano trabajaba en el correo, así que era él quien siempre traía la correspondencia a mi casa._

_– __¿Quién la manda? __**– **__dije mirando la carta._

_– __N__o lo se, la dejaron sin ningún dato, la iban a desechar, porque no esta permitido mandarlo de esta forma, así que la recogí y la guarde al ver que llevaba tu nombre __**– **__explicó._

_– E__sta bien muchas gracias __– le __dije, volví a mirar hacia la ventana, y mire la carta __– ¿Q__uieres que te acompañe a la puerta? __– __dije a Sano haciendo que frunciera un poco el ceño._

_–__¿Me estas corriendo? __– __dijo ya molesto._

_–__ L__o siento, no es eso __– __dije un poco impresionado por el enojo de mi amigo __– L__o que pasa es que no me siento con ánimos de nada, quisiera dormir un buen rato __– __le mentí para tratar de aplacar su enojo._

_–__ E__sta bien, de cualquier manera me tengo que ir __– __dijo levantándose del sofá donde se encontraba sentado __– N__o te preocupes yo solo puedo llegar a la puerta __– __dijo por ultimo saliendo de mi cuarto._

_Yo sabia que el estaba muy molesto pero no me sentía con ánimos de seguirle, estaba demasiado cansado para tratar de arreglar eso, después ya que me sintiera mejor lo arreglaría._

_Observe detenidamente la carta y la abrí, y empecé a leerla._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Kenshin:_

_Estoy sentada frente a la ventana de mi cuarto,__por la ventana, se deslizan las gotas por la lluvia,__y por mi rostro las lágrimas por tanto dolor._

_Como quisiera saber que piensas en estos momentos,__si tu también piensas en mi, como yo en ti._

_Pero creo que por lo que me has dicho antes,__tú nunca pensaste en mí._

_Aunque, que hay de todos esos besos, todas esas risas, todas esas caricias,__y tanto amor que decías que sentías hacia mi._

_Acaso la lastima puede ocasionar tantas mentiras, y puede hacerte sentir tan feliz y tan deseoso de amor,__ no de cualquier amor, sino, __amor que provenga de mi corazón,_

_¡No l__o creo!_

_Lo único que creo es que me mentiste,__que aun me amas, que no estuviste conmigo por lastima,__sino por amor._

_Y así es el amor, no se acaba de la noche a la mañana,__si es así, el amor nunca se acaba, _

_¡En este caso todavía me amas tanto como yo a ti!_

_¡No!, ¡claro que no!, son solo mis fantasías, no es lo que yo creo, sino lo que yo deseo._

_Recuerdo tantos días tan felices,__tantas noches tan hermosas,__que pasamos juntos; riendo y llorando.__Tantas cosas que hacías para hacerme sentir mejor cuando estaba triste,__y tantas cosas que hacías para demostrarme todo el amor que sentías por mi, si es que existió ese amor._

_De cualquier manera gracias,__gracias por haberme hecho sentir la mujer mas feliz del mundo, por hacerme sentir querida y especial, por haber dejado tantos recuerdos tan hermosos,__tanto en mi mente como en mi corazón,__que aunque hoy duelen, ayer me hicieron sentir especial, y mañana, y mañana me harán recordar que no todo lo que dicen es verdad,_

_¡Por todo esto gracias!_

_Con todo el amor que puedas imaginarte, gracias._

_Por que eres una persono especial, después de todo._

_Atte.: Kaoru Kamiya_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_No podía creer lo que había leído, pero ya lo había hecho ya no podía arrepentirme de lo que le dije, no señor era por su bien, era mejor de ese modo, aunque ella no lo comprendía, y talvez jamás lo haría pero así sería todo mas fácil, para ambos._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Hola pues ahí esta el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews, espero sus criticas comentarios, todo.

Espero que estén bien. Adiós.


	2. Capitulo 2 Conflictos

Hola, aquí estoy otra vez con mi fic, espero que les guste este capitulo.

Bueno sin más que decir los dejo con mi fic.

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece…

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_**UNA CARTA PARA ALGUIEN ESPECIAL**_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_**CAPITULO 2 "Conflictos"**_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_**Me siento bastante cansada, casi no dormir por la noche, pero el despertador tiene 30 minutos sonando sin parar y después de todo tenia que ir a la escuela; por eso decidí levantarme de una buena vez. Me dirigí al cuarto de baño y ahí tome una rápida ducha, para después ponerme el uniforme, que consiste en una falda de color grisácea, blusa blanca y un chaleco del mismo gris con el logotipo del colegio "Saito", llamada así por el fundador y director de esta Hajime Saito, que por desgracia para mi era mi tío, hermano de mi madre. Después de terminar de vestirme me recogí mi cabello con una coleta de color gris, mi mama me la regalo cuando tenia apenas 6 años mi primer día en esa escuela, ya han pasado 11 años de eso y aun la conservo.**_

**Baje al comedor donde se encontraba mi padre tomando café mientras leía el periódico, como cada día.**

– **Buenos días padre, ¿como has amanecido? – dije dándole un beso en la frente.**

– **Buenos días, he amanecido muy bien, ¿y tu? – dijo mi padre con una sonrisa, después de dejar el periódico por un lado – Yumi ¿podrías traer el desayuno de Kaoru por favor? –pidió por ultimo dirigiéndose a la ama de llaves de la casa.**

– **Por supuesto señor – dijo esta, dirigiéndose a la cocina.**

**Ella era la mujer en la que mas confiaba mi padre, de vez en cuando, he llegado a pensar que entre ellos existía un amor muy grande, ella llego a ser la mejor amiga de mi madre, pero después de que ella falleció, mi padre la contrato para que se encargara de la casa y de mi, pues el era un hombre muy ocupado, ella se vino a vivir a mi casa junto con su hermana Megumi, que para mi es como mi hermana mayor.**

– **Aquí tienes Kaoru – me dijo Yumi.**

– **Gracias, ¿donde esta Megumi? – mi pregunta hizo que frunciera el seño.**

– **Esta dormida todavía, anoche llego un poco tarde –.**

– **Ya veo – aleje el plato de comida de mi – bueno me tengo que ir llegare tarde al colegio – dije levantándome de la silla.**

**- Kaoru, todavía no terminas tu desayuno – dijo Yumi preocupada.**

– **Lo siento, pero si no me voy llegare tarde – dije agarrando mis libros – nos vemos después – al decir esto ultimo salí de mi casa.**

**Después de eso, empecé a caminar en dirección al colegio, mientras caminaba, escuche como una voz me llamaba.**

– **¡Kaoru!, ¡esperarme! – con solo escuchar pude darme cuenta que era Misao, quien no reconocería la voz de su mejor amiga, mas siendo esta tan escandalosa.**

– **Buenos días – le dije volteando a verla, ella portaba el mismo uniforme que yo, pues asistíamos al mismo colegio, pero ella era un año menor que yo.**

– **Buenos días – dijo alegremente como todo el tiempo – ¿ya te sientes mejor? – dijo con un semblante de preocupación.**

– **Pues un poco – dije sonriéndole levemente. **

**Y así seguimos caminando las dos juntas, mientras ella me platicaba de todo lo que había hecho en el fin de semana. Que para mí, había sido un completo desastre, pues para empezar Kenshin el hombre al que mas quiero sobre la tierra me dijo cosas espantosas el viernes, el sábado me la pase todo el día llorando desconsolada, y el domingo escribí una carta de la cual esperaba respuesta ansiosamente.**

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Después de una larga noche, pensando en la carta y en ella, el día llego tenia que ir a la escuela, estudio derecho en la universidad de Tokio. Pero tengo que ir al colegio "SAITO", para hacer el servicio a la comunidad, que me exigen en la universidad. Así que he estado asistiendo al colegio ya mencionado para cubrir el servicio, todavía me faltan unos meses, pero después ya no tendré que ir y todo será más fácil tanto para mí como para ti mi querida Kaoru, pues ya no tendremos que vernos._

_Sin pensarlo mas me levante de la cama y me empecé a arreglarme para irme al dichoso colegio. Después de unos minutos mientras desayunaba llego Sano, el también estaba haciendo el servicio en ese colegio, así que el pasaba por mi y nos íbamos juntos en mi auto al colegio. Lo hice pasar para que desayunara y después de terminar emprendimos nuestro camino hacia el colegio "SAITO"._

_–__ ¿De quien era la carta? – escuche decir a Sanosuke._

_– E__ra de Kaoru – dije mirando al frente pues yo iba manejando el coche._

_–__ Valla, ¿y que te dice? – dije mirándome detenidamente._

_–__ Pues – hice una pausa – como se siete, que ella piensa que lo que le dije es mentira –._

_–__ Ya veo – dijo entre un suspiro – y tiene toda la razón ¿no? –._

_–__ Si, pero eso ya no importa – dije cortante._

_–__ Yo opino que si importa, ¿para que hacerla sufrir a ella y a ti mismo? – dijo frunciendo el seño._

_–__ Pues no me importa lo que tu opines – dije parando el auto frente al colegio – y no se hable mas del tema – le dije bastante enojado ya._

_–__ Como tú quieras, tú eres el que te haces tonto tu solo – al decir esto bajo del auto y entro al colegio._

_Sin más que hacer, me baje yo también del auto y corrí para alcanzarlo, pero choque con alguien._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_**Estábamos a una calle del colegio cuando Misao me empezó interrogar.**_

_–__ **Y ¿de donde venias ayer que te encontré? – dijo con cara curiosa.**_

_–__ **De la oficina de correo – dije sin más explicaciones.**_

_–__ **¿Y que fuiste a hacer allá? –.**_

_–__ **Fui a dejar una carta –.**_

_–__ **¿Para quien? –.**_

_–__ **Para... – hice una pausa pues sabia que ella se molestaría – Para Kenshin – de solo decir su nombre sentí como mis ojos se inundaron, pero moví la cabeza para despejarme un poco y contenerme.**_

_–__ **¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!! – gritó, sonaba bastante molesta – ¡¡¡¿estas loca?!!! –.**_

_–__ **No – dije lo mas tranquila que pude – ¿Podrías bajar la voz? –.**_

_–__ **No – dijo aun más molesta – ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿Por qué insistes en seguir asiéndote daño? –.**_

_–__ **No, yo no quiero hacerme más daño, tú no entiendes –.**_

_–__ **Claro que entiendo, entiendo que ese estupido te hizo daño y tú sigues rogándole, eso es lo único que se entiende Kaoru – dijo mientras salían chispas de su cabeza, de lo molesta que se encontraba conmigo.**_

_–__ **¡No! – grité parándome en seco en la banqueta del colegio – Él no es ningún estupido, yo se que me quiere – hice una pausa tranquilizándome – y no le estoy rogando –.**_

_–__ **Si claro te quiere tanto que te dijo que solo anduvo contigo por lastima enfrente de todo el colegio, y sí, si le estas rogando, eso es lo mismo aquí y en todas partes – lo ultimo lo dijo con todo el odio del mundo, jamás la había oído hablar así.**_

_–__ **Lo siento – dije bajando la cabeza – Soy una ton... – en eso fui interrumpida por un fuerte golpe que me hizo caer al suelo.**_

_–__ **Lo siento – escuche decir.**_

_–__ **¡¡¡Tenias que haber sido tu!!! – grito Misao molesta, lo que ocasiono que volteara a ver quien me había empujado – ¡¡¡que no te puedes fijar por donde diablos vas!!! – siguió gritando Misao.**_

_–__ **Kenshin – susurre, era él, al parecer estaba demasiado ocupado peleando con Misao para darse cuenta que estaba ahí, así que decidí huir de la escena sin que nadie se percatara.**_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Después del choque, observe a una joven gritándome, era la mejor amiga de Kaoru, voltee a los lados pero Kaoru no estaba por ningún lado._

_–__ ¡¡¡ ¿Qué no me estas escuchando idiota?!!! – gritó la chica toda histérica._

_–__ Lo siento mucho, yo no quise... – pero la joven me interrumpió._

_–__ Deberías fijarte por donde caminas, ¿Qué no te enseñaron que no debes correr entre la gente? – dijo todavía bastante alterada._

_–__ Yo lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta – trate de explicarle pero lo único que obtenía era que me interrumpiera y siguiera gritándome._

_–_ Si claro, de seguro tú nunca te das cuenta de nada _–_.

_–_ Señorita Makimachi, creo que debería tranquilizarse, yo... _–._

_–_ ¿Quiere que me tranquilice? _–_ gritó _–_ Pues aléjese de mi amiga de mi Kaoru y fíjese por donde camina _–_.

_–_ Yo... _–_ cuando empezaba a hablar de nuevo ella empezó a caminar dejándome hablando solo _–_ lo siento _–_ susurre al viento.

_–_ ¿Qué fue todo ese escándalo amigo? _–_ dijo Sano que se acercaba hacia mí.

_–_ Choque con Misao, la mejor amiga de Kaoru y se puso toda histérica ­_–._

_–_Ya veo, es bastante salvaje la joven _–_ dijo Sano echándose a reír _–D_ebes tener cuidado con ella_–_.

_–_ Si, pero ya entremos, o el Sr. Saito nos va a regañar _–_.

_–_ Si, vamos _–_.

Y así ambos empezamos a caminar hacia la dirección del colegio.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_**Ya estaba en mi aula, y pude observar como Misao se acercaba corriendo.**_

_–_ **No deberías correr puedes chocar con alguien **_–_** le afirme.**

_–_ **No soy tan tonta como Kenshin yo si me fijo por donde voy **_–_** dijo tranquilamente.**

_–_ **Como tu digas, ¿sabes? me llamo Megumi y me dijo que un amigo de ella vendrá hoy por nosotros **_–_**.**

_–_ **¿Por qué? **_–_** dijo confundida.**

_–_ **Bueno, ¿recuerdas que hace unas semanas le dijiste a Megumi que querías estudiar algo como kendo o algo así? **_–._

_–_ **Si **_–._

_–_ **Pues nos ha conseguido una escuela y un buen maestro **_–_** dije sonriendo levemente.**

_–_ **¿Enserio?, ¡¡¡¡que bien!!!! **_–_** gritó alegre.**

**A Misao siempre le llamaba la atención ese tipo de cosas como el kendo, en cuanto a mi pues también me interesaba un poco, así que le pedí de favor a Megumi que nos consiguiera una buena escuela, pues ella conocía a mucha gente, por su trabajo, era una doctora, muy buena.**

_–_ **Misao, sabes el joven del dojo al que asistiremos es muy guapo, según las palabras de Megumi **_–_** le dije tratando de hacer que se interesara todavía mas en las clases **_–_** y tu sabes que Megumi tiene muy buenos gustos **_–_** dije por ultimo serrándole el ojo a mi amiga.**

_–_ **¿Enserio? **_–_** dijo emocionada **_–_** eso lo hará aun mas interesante de lo que ya era **_–_** dijo para después soltarnos riendo ambas.**

**Después de eso sonó la campanilla que anunciaba que la hora de empezar las clases comenzaba ya.**

_–_ **Bueno me voy nos vemos en el almuerzo **_–_** dijo Misao caminando hacia la puerta.**

_–_ **Si, hasta después **_–_** dije yo mientras Misao desaparecía entre mis compañeros que entraban, pues se acercaba nuestro profesor.**

**Al entrar el profesor de literatura cerro la puerta detrás de el dejando a algunos de mis compañeros afuera, para después hacer una seña indicándoles que se fueran.**

_–_ **Buenos días **_–_** dijo sentándose en su silla, al frente de todos **_–_** empecemos la clase de hoy, abran sus libros en la pagina 123, quiero que hagan un trabajo acerca de la lección que empieza en esa pagina y termina en la 323, para mañana **_–_** agregó a lo ultimo provocando algunos murmullos **_–_** y nada de excusas tontas.**

**Todos empezamos a trabajar, era demasiado, pero quien se lo podía reprochar, todos absolutamente todos le tenían pavor, era el maestro mas temido de todo el colegio, el profesor Hiko Seijuro**.

_–_ **Bien tengo que salir **_–_** dijo parándose de su asiento **_–_** Kamiya, se encargara del grupo mientras mando a alguien para que los supervise **_–_** dijo.**

**Después me hizo una seña indicándome que me acercara, me levante de mi lugar con mis cuadernos en la mano para seguir trabajando, pero esto ocasiono que mis demás compañeros empezaran a murmurar molestos por ser a mi a la que pusiera al mando.**

_–_ **Y si alguien tiene un problema con eso **_–_** hizo una pausa **_–_** que me lo diga, y vale mas que la obedezcan, ¿OK? **_–_** terminó en tono firme y fuerte.**

**El silencio reino en el aula, hasta que salio y todos estuvimos seguros de que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos, como para no darse cuenta. Varias de mis amigas se acercaron a mí que me encontraba en el escritorio del profesor.**

_–_ **No puedo creer que el profesor Seijuro te tenga tanta confianza Kaoru **_–_** dijo una de ellas.**

_–_ **Bueno Tae de algo tiene que servirme ser la mejor en todo **_–_** dije bromeando mientras todas nos empezábamos a reír.**

**En ese momento alguien toco la puerta, haciendo que todos regresaran a sus respectivos asientos, y quedara todo en silencio. Yo me pare y camine hasta la puerta, al abrirla vi a un joven parado, mirándome fijamente.**

_–_ **Puedo ayudarle **_–_** dije un poco incomoda por su mirada.**

_–_ **Lo que pasa, es que soy nuevo en la clase, ¿este es el aula 13 del profesor Seijuro? **_–_** dijo emitiendo una linda sonrisa, que me relajo, pues cambio su mirada, que aun no apartaba de mi.**

_–_ **Mmm, así es, esta es su aula, pero él no se encuentra en estos momentos, salio **_–_** dije regresándole la sonrisa.**

_–_ **¿No podría permitirme pasar? **_–_** dijo señalando el interior del aula.**

_–_ **Claro, pase por favor **_–_** dije, indicándole la entrada.**

_–_ **Después de usted **_–_** dijo, esperando a que pasara.**

_–_ **Gracias **_–_** dije.**

**Después entre al aula sentándome nuevamente, en el escritorio, todos seguían callados, pero miraban al joven detenidamente, principalmente las chicas, el llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio, tenia el cabello gris, ojos negros, con estatura considerable, bastante apuesto, lo que ocasiono que todas mis compañeras lo observaran detenidamente, y una que otra suspirara. Él me había seguido hasta que me senté y se coloco a mi lado. Lo mire, confundida, debía indicarle un lugar, mire a todos lados y no vi ni un solo asiento vació.**

_–_ **Creo que tendrás que esperar a que regrese el profesor, para que el te asigne tu lugar **_–_** le dije **_–_** ¿Por qué no jalas aquella silla y te sientas aquí a mi lado por mientras? **_–_** le dije indicando una silla bacía en la esquina del aula.**

_–_ **Si, gracias **_– _**dijo. Después se dirigió hacia donde estaba la silla tomándola, regresó hasta donde estaba yo y la coloco enseguida de mí **_–_** listo **_– _**dijo sonriéndome nuevamente.**

_–_ **Y, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? **_–_** dije tratando de entablar una conversación con él.**

_–_ **Discúlpeme por no presentarme antes, mi nombre es Enishi, Enishi ****Yukishiro**_–_** dijo extendiéndome su mano.**

_–_ **No importa, el mío es Kaoru, Kaoru Kamiya **_–_** le dije.**

**Le extendí la mano, pero el joven la tomo con suavidad, agachándose un poco para dar un suave beso en mi mano, provocando que me sonrojara. En ese preciso momento se abrió la puerta.**

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Me encontraba, con Sano en la dirección tratando de hacer unos reportes que me había pedido el director Saito. Sanosuke como siempre estaba distraído atento a ver cualquier muchacha que pasara por enfrente de la ventana de la dirección, para después contarme algo sobre ella, cosa que no me interesaba demasiado, pero, tenia que escuchar._

_En ese momento Hiko entro, por la cara que tenía no de muy buen humor, se introdujo a la oficina del Director, y después de un rato, salio con unas carpetas en la mano, dirigiéndose a mí._

_–_ Kenshin, ve a mi aula quiero que vigiles que todo este bien ahí, ¿OK? _– _dijo mirándome a los ojos _–_ y en cuanto a ti _–_ dijo dirigiéndose a Sanosuke _–_ sirve de algo y termina los reportes que pidió el Director _–_. Al decir esto camino hacia la puerta _–_ ¡¡¡pero ya!!! _–_ gritó para después salir de la sala en la que nos encontrábamos.

_–_ No se como lo soportas _–_ dijo Sano indignado, pues no se llevaba muy bien con mi tío Hiko Seijuro.

Él se acababa de mudar a Tokio y hacía una semana apenas que se a había convertido en maestro de este colegio, pero eso si, ya todos los alumnos le temían, y algunos amigos míos también. Mi tío era una persona, que por lo que yo sabía, había sufrido mucho en el pasado, no se porqué o cómo, pero sabía que algo malo le paso hacía ya muchos años.

_–_ Bueno ya sabes que así es él _–_ le di como consuelo a Sano _–_ me voy tengo que ir a cuidar su aula, que si pasa algo malo me mata _–_ dije parándome y caminando a la puerta.

_–_ Ok, ¿nos vemos en el almuerzo? _–_ me preguntó.

_–_ Si _–_ contesté antes de salir de la sala.

Después de eso deje a Sanosuke en ese lugar. Dirigiéndome a el aula en la cual impartía clases Hiko.

Al llegar ahí cual fue mi sorpresa, que al abrir la puerta lo primero que vi fue a Kaoru sentada en el escritorio de mi tío, mientras un sujeto totalmente desconocido le besaba la mano y la miraba directamente a los ojos, y ella le contestaba con una gran sonrisa.

_–_ Disculpen si interrumpo, pero creo que el aula es solo para estudiar _–_ dije con un semblante serio y algo enojado.

Esto provoco que Kaoru se levantara rápidamente del asiento, seguida por el joven que la acompañaba, todos los demás alumnos me miraban asombrados.

_–_ Lo siento _–_ dijo Kaoru, que no me miraba a mi sino que miraba hacia donde sus demás compañeros.

_–_ No es lo que usted piensa Señor _– _dijo el joven que esta a su lado _–_ solo nos estábamos presentando, es por que yo soy nuevo, mi nombre es Yukishiro Enishi _–_ dijo extendiendo la mano en forma de saludo.

_–_ No quiero volver a observar este tipo de espectáculos en el aula _–_ dije, mientras tomaba a Kaoru por el brazo y la atraía bruscamente hacia mí _–_ ¿entendido? _–_ dije por ultimo mientras sentía que mis ojos se tornaban dorados.

_–_ No se a que te refieres _–_ dijo Kaoru mientras bajaba su mirada al suelo.

_–_ Profesor Seijuro, no tratábamos de dar ningún espectáculo, solo nos presentábamos ya se lo dije _–_ dijo el joven tratando de defender a Kaoru.

_–_ Me importa muy poco lo que hacían _–_ dije mirando al joven a los ojos, lo que ocasiono que su seguridad en sus ojos cambiara a temor _–_ Y no soy el profesor Seijuro _–_.

_–_ Kenshin, ¿ya basta que pretendes?, tu no eres nadie para reclamarnos nada _–_ gritó Kaoru mientras empezaba a forcejear para que la soltara.

_–_ Claro que soy alguien _–_ dije con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza.

En ese momento, la atraje a mi un poco más, pero esta vez mas delicadamente y con expresión triste, ella me miraba enojada. Sin pensarlo me acerque mas a ella para darle un beso, pero después de conseguir alcanzar sus labios, sentí como era golpeado con fuerza por Kaoru.

_–_ ¿Qué piensas?, ¿Crees que puedes jugar conmigo?, pues estas muy equivocado _–_ gritó Kaoru dejando a todos sus compañeros perplejos por su actitud, al igual que a mi.

Después de eso salio del aula corriendo, para que unos minutos después, Enishi saliera corriendo tras ella. Yo quise seguirla también, pero sabia que solo empeoraría las cosas entre nosotros, después de todo me comporte como un completo idiota. Minutos después se escucho la campana que indicaba que la hora del almuerzo iniciaba. Todos los demás compañeros de Kaoru me miraban atentamente, al parecer con algo de temor en sus miradas.

_–_ Pueden salir _–_ dije secamente, para después sentarme en la silla de mi tío, mientras los alumnos salían.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

¡¡¡Hola!!!

Espero que les este capitulo les haya agradado, dado a que se me dificulto un poco hacerlo, bueno muchas gracias a todos los que lo han leído, y pues me gustaría que me dejaran algún review, con: comentarios, criticas, reclamos, lo que sea, espero sus comentarios y gracias. ^-^.

Muchas gracias en especial a _KaOrA-FGV-16_ por su comentarios y su beuna vibra!! Te quiero cuídate mucho!!


	3. Capítulo 3 Nuevo amigo y nuevo maestro

Hola, aquí estoy otra vez con mi fic, espero que les guste este capitulo.

Bueno sin más que decir los dejo con mi fic.

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_**UNA CARTA PARA ALGUIEN ESPECIAL**_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

En el capitulo anterior...

- ¿Qué piensas?, ¿Crees que puedes jugar conmigo?, pues estas muy equivocado- grito Kaoru dejando a todos sus compañeros perplejos por su actitud, al igual que a mi.

Después de eso salio del aula corriendo, para que unos minutos después, Enishi saliera corriendo tras ella. Yo quise seguirla también, pero sabia que solo empeoraría las cosas entre nosotros, después de todo me comporte como un completo idiota. Minutos después se escucho la campana que, indicaba que la hora del almuerzo iniciaba. Todos los demás compañeros de Kaoru me miraban atentamente, al parecer con algo de temor en sus miradas.

- Pueden salir- dije secamente, para después sentarme en la silla de mi tío, mientras los alumnos salían......

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**CAPITULO 3 "Un nuevo amigo y un nuevo maestro"**

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**Salí corriendo del aula, sin poder contener mas mi llanto, no tenía la menor idea de que diablos pretendía Kenshin, pero no podía permitir que siguiera jugando conmigo. Corrí hasta llegar detrás del auditorio del colegio, estando ahí empecé a llorar desconsolada, pensando como podía ser posible que él jugara de ese modo con mis sentimientos, cuando yo lo único que hacia era amarlo mas que a nadie ni a nada. Unos minutos después de mi llegada apareció Enishi.**

_–_ **Lo siento mucho, creo que todo fue mi culpa**_**–**_** le escuche decir.**

_–_ **No es tu culpa **_**–**_** dije tratando de sonreír sin conseguirlo.**

_–_ **¿Segura? **_**–**_** dijo limpiando las lágrimas acumuladas en mi rostro.**

_–_ **Si **_**– conteste en tono bajo.**_

_–_ **Pues en ese caso tu tampoco tienes la culpa y no tienes por que llorar **_**–**_** dijo sonriendo tiernamente.**

_–_ **No entiendes el motivo de mi llanto **_**–**_** dije mirándole fijamente a los ojos.**

_–_ **Tal vez si me explicas...**_** –**_** dijo para después tomarme de los hombros y sentándome en una banca, para después sentarse él a mi lado.**

_–_ **Ya no importa **_**–**_** dije dejando de llorar.**

_–_ **Bien... tengo un poco de hambre, ¿podrías mostrarme donde esta la cafetería?**_** –.**_

_–_ **Claro **_**–**_** dije levantándome **_**–**_** sígueme **_**–**_** después de decir eso empecé a caminar hacia a la cafetería, seguida muy de cerca por Enishi.**

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_**Un grupo de chicas se encontraban hablando en una de las grandes mesas de la extensa cafetería del colegio "Saito"...**_

_–_ _**Fue horrible **__**–**__** dijo una de ellas de pelo castaño, piel blanca, mientras un gran escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.**_

_–_ _**No puede ser posible que ese idiota se atreviera a humillarla de nuevo **__**–**__** dijo otra de las jóvenes de ojos verdes y cabello negro recogido en una larga trenza, mientras daba un fuerte golpe a la mesa,**__** –**__** esta me las va a pagar **__**–**__** dijo molesta **__**–**__** le advertí que se alejara de ella, ¿estas segura Tae?**__** –**__**.**_

_–_ _**Si **__**–**__** contestó la castaña.**_

_–_ _**La pobre de Kaoru salió corriendo, envuelta en una mar de lagrimas, debemos ayudarla Misao **__**–**__** dijo otra de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, mientras se cara se entristecía al recordar la escena.**_

_–_ _**¿Y donde esta ella Sayo? **__**–**__** dijo Misao.**_

_–_ _**No lo sabemos **__**–**__** dijo Sayo.**_

_**En ese momento entran a la cafetería su amiga acompañado de un joven muy apuesto.**_

_–_ _**Ahí viene **__**–**__** dijo Tae levantándose.**_

_–_ _**¡¡¡Kaoru!!! ¡¡¡por acá estamos!!!**__** –**__** gritó Misao.**_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**En cuanto entramos a la cafetería, pude escuchar los gritos de Misao llamándome, como ya lo dije antes son inconfundibles ^^. Así que decidí ir hacia donde se encontraba ella y otras dos de mis amigas.**

_–_ **Hola, chicas **_**–**_** dije cuando llegué a la mesa donde se encontraban ellas.**

_–_ **Hola **_**–**_** dijeron Tae y Sayo en unisón.**

_–_ **Él es Enishi **_**–**_** dije presentándoles a nuestro nuevo compañero.**

_–_ **Hola yo soy Tae **_**–**_** dijo mientras se le iban los ojos recorriendo de pies a cabeza a Enishi.**

_–_ **Y yo Sayo **_**–**_** dijo con una gran sonrisa.**

_–_ **Mucho gusto **_**– **_**dijo Enishi para después dedicarles una sensual sonrisa.**

_–_ **Ella es Misao **_**–**_** dije al ver que mi amiga no se presentaba.**

**- Mucho gusto señorita Misao- dijo Enishi dirigiendo una dulce mirada a Misao.**

**Pero Misao seguía sin responder, solo de verla sabía lo que me esperaba, de nuevo estaba molesta, y eso no era nada bueno para mi.**

_–_ **Misao no seas descortés con el chico nuevo **_**–**_** dijo Tae al ver la actitud de nuestra amiga.**

_–_ **Si el no tiene la culpa **_**–**_** la apoyo Sayo.**

_–_ **Lo siento, mucho gusto joven **_**–**_** dijo Misao reaccionando, para después sonreír abiertamente.**

_–_ **No importa **_**–**_** dijo Enishi.**

**Así pasamos todo el almuerzo, las chicas asechaban constantemente a Enishi con pregunta tras pregunta de el y de su vida, mientras yo y Misao solo escuchábamos la platica sin decir palabra alguna. Cuando sonó la campana que indicaba que la hora del almuerzo había terminado, nos dirigimos al aula, dejando a Sayo y Misao de paso en su aula correspondiente.**

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Me quede sentado en la silla de mi tío Hiko un buen rato para después salir de ahí dirigiéndome a la sala de maestros donde debía estar Sano esperándome. Al llegar a la sala pude localizar rápidamente a Sano que discutía con el director Saito.

_–_ Interrumpo _–_ dije acercándome a ellos.

_–_ No _–_ dijo el director Saito _–_ pero aleja a tu amigo de mí, antes que lo mate con mis propias manos _–_ dijo por ultimo en un tono amenazador.

_–_ Si señor _–_ dije para después jalar a Sanosuke lejos del director y los demás profesores.

_–_ ¿Qué diablos se cree ese sujeto? _–_ dijo Sano mientras salían chispas por la cabeza de lo molesto que estaba con el director, algo no muy extraño para mi, dado a que desde que habíamos empezado a hacer el servicio en este lugar Sanosuke se la llevaba quejándose del director y discutiendo con él cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

_–_ Tranquilo Sano _–_ dije yo lo mas sereno posible.

_–_ ¿Qué te paso? Traes una cara que parece que te aplasto un carro _–_ dijo Sano en tono de burla.

_–_ No tengo nada _–_ dije seriamente.

_–_ Vamos amigo cuéntame, ¿Qué te ha pasado esta vez? _–_ dijo pasándome un brazo por mi espalda, para después darme unas palmadas y soltarme de nuevo.

_–_ Lo que pasa es que Kaoru se encontraba en el aula de Hiko-sama _–_ dije desanimadamente.

_– _¿Y?_ –_ dijo esperando una explicación mejor.

_–_ Cuando entre estaba con un tipo nuevo en su grupo _–._

_– _¿Y? _–_ dijo de nuevo con tono aburrido.

_–_ Y cuando entre le estaba dando un beso en la mano _–_ dije enojándome de solo recordar a ese sujeto _–_ y la miraba..._–_ al recordar la mirada que le dirigía ese tal Enishi a Kaoru apreté mis puños para controlar mi enojo.

_–_ ¿Y? _–_ dijo Sano con sarcasmo _–_ ¿Qué con eso? _–_ dijo para después hacer una pausa _–_ creo que ella es libre de dejar que cualquiera bese su mano, y pues en realidad no le veo lo malo, en cuanto a la mirada, yo que sepa no esta prohibido mirar a alguien, si fuera así ya estaría preso _–_ dijo soltando una risa burlona al decir esto ultimo.

_–_ Lo que pasa es que eso me enfureció y... _–_ hice una pausa para tratar de controlarme _–_ …y la tome del brazo, y, estaba tan enojado de verla de ese modo con el chico que no entendí explicaciones… _–_ hice otra pausa, di un suspiro _–_… le reclame por estar así con él en el aula, y ella se enfureció… _–_ apreté mis puños con mas fuerza _–_ …no se me ocurrió otra cosa, así que la bese, pero… _–_ trague saliva para poder continuar _–_ …pero ella me golpeo y me empezó a gritar para después salir corriendo y ese chico tras ella _–_.

_–_ Valla amigo esta vez si la regaste por completo _–_ se levantó _–_ te mereces el premio al más estupido y patán del mundo _–_.

_–_ Muchas gracias por los ánimos _–_ dije sarcásticamente.

_–_ Que esperabas que te felicitara _–_ dijo el molesto.

_–_ No, pero, es que ella y ese chico, y me golpeo _–_ dije tocando con mi mano la mejilla donde ella antes me había golpeado.

_–_ ¿Que esperabas idiota? _–_ gritó haciendo que todos los profesores nos miraran _–_ Lo siento _–_ dijo Sano dirigiéndose a los profesores _–_ ¿Qué diablos esperabas después de que la humillaste de nuevo y como si fuera poco la besaste? _–_ me dijo esta vez en voz baja pero aun molesta.

_–_ No lo se _–_ dije bajando mi cabeza.

_–_ ¿Esperabas que te abrazara y te besara apasionadamente, como si no hubiera pasado nada?, por que si eso es lo que esperabas es imposible _–_.

_–_ Ya lo se, se que me comporte como un verdadero tonto _–._

_–_ ¿Cómo un tonto?, eso te queda corto, muy corto amigo mío _–_ dijo por ultimo.

_–_ Lo se _–_.

En ese momento se escucho la campanilla de que indicaba el final del almuerzo.

_–_ Tengo que regresar al aula de mi tío, ¿nos vemos a la salida? _–_ dije dirigiéndome a la salida de la sala de maestros.

_–_ Si, ten cuidado con lo que haces con esa chica _–_ me dijo con tono de preocupación, algo raro en él.

_–_ Si, no te preocupes ya no estará en el aula, le toca con otro profesor en esta hora _–_.

_–_ Bien _–_.

Después de eso salí de la sala de maestros y me dirigí hacia el aula del mi tío Hiko.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**Al llegar al aula nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares, quedándose Enishi de pie entre mi asiento y el de Tae que esta a mi lado derecho. Unos minutos después entro el profesor y delante de él, el resto del grupo.**

_–_ **Buenos días**_**–**_** dijo el profesor Gensai, que nos impartía la clase de matemáticas **_**–**_** debe haber un nuevo alumno, ¿Quién es? **_**–**_** dijo mirándonos a todos.**

_–_ **Yo **_**–**_** dijo Enishi dirigiéndose al frente de la clase.**

_–_ **¿Bien cuál es tu nombre? **_**–**_** dijo el profesor sonriéndole.**

_–_ **Enishi, Yukishiro Enishi **_**–**_** dijo éste haciendo una reverencia al profesor.**

_–_ **Bien te sentaras detrás de Kamiya **_**–**_** dijo el profesor indicando un lugar vacío detrás mío.**

_–_ **Si señor **_**–**_** dijo Enishi dirigiéndose a donde le indicaba el profesor Gensai.**

_–_ **Bien después de esto, tengo que hacerles una aclaración **_**–**_** dijo sentándose en su silla que se encontraba al frente de todos **_**–**_** hoy será la ultima clase que les imparto, dado a que he disidido dejar de dar clases **_**–**_** dijo con un tono un poco nostálgico **_**–**_** les deseo todo lo mejor a todos ustedes y espero que sigan siendo un buen grupo como hasta ahora **_**–**_** al decir esto una sonrisa cubrió su rostro **_**–**_** de mañana en adelante, un joven vendrá a impartirles las clases de matemáticas, este joven no es un profesor titulado, lo mandaran desde la universidad, y nunca a impartido clases así que espero que se porten bien con él **_**–**_** dijo por ultimo para levantarse.**

**El profesor Gensai daba clases de matemáticas desde que este colegio había sido fundado y ya era viejo. Pero era un excelente profesor, estricto pero no demasiado, sabía convivir con los alumnos y normalmente se llevaba muy bien con todos estos, era una verdadera lastima para todos que el dejara la escuela.**

**El resto de las clases pasaron rápidamente y sin darme siquiera cuenta ya era hora de salida, después de la campanilla de salida Tae, Enishi, que ya se había convertido en un gran amigo para Tae y para mí, y yo salimos del aula donde nos encontrábamos para dirigirnos a buscar a Misao y a Sayo que compartían las clases. Buscamos unos minutos para encontrar al par de chicas sentadas esperándonos, cerca de la salida del colegio.**

_–_ **¡¡¡chicas!!! **_**–**_** gritó Misao al vernos.**

_–_ **Ya estamos aquí dije al llegar **_**–**_** brindándoles una sonrisa a mis amigas, por algún extraño motivo me sentía muy bien a pesar de lo que paso con Kenshin. **

_–_ **Nos vamos **_**–**_** dijo Sayo levantándose.**

_–_ **Si **_**–**_** dijo Tae sonriendo, para después posar su mirada en Enishi **_**–**_** ¿Dónde vives?- preguntó.**

_–_ **Vivo frente al parque central **_**–**_** le contestó con una sonrisa.**

_–_ **Bien, por ese lugar vivimos nosotras también **_**–**_** refiriéndose a todas nosotras.**

_–_ **Eso es muy bueno **_**–**_** sonrió de nuevo.**

_–_ **Bien vamos entonces **_**–**_** dije yo empezando a caminar hacia la salida del colegio.**

**Para que después todos me siguieran, y empezar nuestro camino de regreso a casa, con una entretenida platica en la que participamos todos, platicándole a Enishi todo sobre su nuevo vecindario, la primera en separarse fue Sayo, seguida de Tae unas casa mas adelante, y por ultimo al llegar al parque nos despedimos de Enishi.**

_–_ **Bien yo vivo de aquel lado del parque **_**–**_** le dije sonriendo.**

_–_ **Bien **_**–**_** dijo devolviendo la sonrisa **_**–**_** yo vivo en la casa Azul **_**–**_** dijo apuntando a una vieja vivienda que había estado desocupada por un buen tiempo.**

_–_ **Al parecer estaremos cerca **_**–**_** dije.**

_–_ **Si, eso me alegra mucho **_**–**_** dijo sonriendo de nuevo.**

_–_ **Bien nosotras nos vamos por que, tenemos unas cuantas cosas que hacer **_**–**_** dije para después acercarme a el y darle un beso en la mejilla **_**–**_** muchas gracias por lo de hoy **_**–**_** dije para después sonreír **_**–**_** vamos Misao o llegaremos tarde a nuestras nuevas clases de kendo **_**–**_** dije a mi amiga.**

_–_ **Si, nos vemos Yukishiro **_**–**_** dijo Misao moviendo el brazo en forma de despedida.**

**Misao y yo llegamos por fin a mi casa donde nos esperaba ya Megumi.**

_–_ **Buenas tardes chicas **_**–**_** dijo alegremente la joven de cabello largo de color oscuro, de muy hermoso cuerpo, que se encontraba en el recibidor de mi casa.**

_–_ **Buenas tardes **_**–**_** dijimos en unisón Misao y yo.**

_–_ **¿Están preparadas para sus clases de kendo? **_**–**_** dijo mientras se miraba en un gran espejo que se encontraba en el recibidor de la enorme casa.**

_–_ **Si, solo comemos, nos cambiamos de ropa y listas **_**–**_** dijo animadamente Misao.**

_–_ **Bien, en una hora mas vendrá mi amigo por ustedes, ¿ok? **_**–**_** dijo terminando de acomodar su cabello.**

_–_ **¡¡¡Si!!! **_**–**_** dijimos de nuevo Misao y yo en unisón.**

_–_ **Bien me tengo que ir, nos veremos después chicas **_**–**_** dijo para después salir de la casa.**

**Misao y yo subimos hasta mi habitación, donde cambiamos de ropa, quitándonos el uniforme del colegio, para usar algo más cómodo y apropiado para hacer ejercicio. Después de eso bajamos a buscar algo de comer hasta la gran cocina de mi extensa casa.**

_–_ **Buenas tardes **_**–**_** dijo Yumi con una gran sonrisa **_**–**_** su comida esta lista, desde hace un rato, ¿quieren que les sirva?**_** –**_

_–_ **Buenas tardes, si por favor sírvenos ya la comida **_**–**_** dije sonriéndole.**

**Luego de eso Yumi nos dio una rica comida preparada por ella, era una excelente cocinera, nos acompaño a la mesa y las tres comimos mientras le platicábamos a ella algunas de las cosas que nos pasaron en el día. Para mi Yumi era mi madre, era ella quien me cuidaba, alimentaba, y me escuchaba cuando lo necesitaba, así que sentía un gran cariño por ella.**

**Un rato después ya estábamos totalmente listas y muy emocionadas por irnos a nuestras clases de kendo, y por fin se escucho el timbre de la puerta principal, Misao corrió a abrir la puerta y yo detrás de ella.**

**Al abrir la puerta Misao se quedo quieta y callada, observando detenidamente al joven parado del otro lado del umbral de la puerta, el chico era alto, cabello oscuro y unos ojos azules muy hermosos, definitivamente todo una belleza, pero con una expresión muy seria.**

_–_ **Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Aoshi**__**Shinomori **_**–**_** dijo con expresión seria y fría **_**–**_** usted debe ser Kaoru **_**–**_**.**

**En ese momento aparecí yo tras Misao, que aun no conseguía siquiera cerrar los ojos desde que abrió la puerta. Moví a Misao de la puerta para poder abrirla bien.**

_–_ **Buenas tardes **_**–**_** dije yo con una sonrisa **_**–**_** ¿usted es el amigo de Megumi?**_** –.**_

_–_ **Así es mi nombre es Aoshi**__**Shinomori **_**– repitió su nombre**_

_–_ **Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya, y ella es Misao Makimachi **_**–**_** dije señalando a mi amiga que permanecía inmóvil.**

_–_ **El gusto es mío **_**–**_** dijo secamente **_**–**_** ¿están listas ya?**_** –.**_

_–_ **Si, espere unos segundos, iré a avisar que nos vamos **_**–**_**.**

**Después de eso me dirigí a la recamara donde se encontraba Yumi.**

**Mientras tanto...**

_–_ **¿Esta usted bien señorita? **_**–**_** dijo el joven alto mirando fijamente a mi amiga, y repitiéndole la pregunta por décima vez sin haber obtenido respuesta alguna hasta ese momento.**

_– _**¿Qué? **_**–**_** fue lo único que pudo pronunciar una confundida Misao.**

_–_ **¿Qué si esta usted bien señorita? **_**–**_** repitió el joven.**

_–_ **Si **_**–**_** dijo sonrojándose Misao al darse cuenta de que llevaba tiempo hablándole **_**–**_** disculpe **_**–**_**.**

_–_ **No importa **_**–**_** dijo para formar lo que podría ser una sonrisa, el joven se sentía extraño ante la chica, se veía graciosa, parecía un maniquí sin moverse y siquiera parpadear por tanto tiempo, el mismo estaba asombrado por eso.**

**Justo en ese momento aparecí tras Misao que se encontraba por dentro de la casa.**

_–_ **Bien ya nos podemos ir **_**–**_** dije sonriendo.**

_–_ **Bien **_**–**_** dijeron Misao y el joven en unisón.**

**Salimos de mi casa hasta llegar a un dojo muy grande cerca del centro de la ciudad. Al entrar al lugar, Aoshi entro a la oficina del lugar, nosotras nos quedamos fuera, se podía observar a algunos chicos entrenando, que al vernos entrar posaron su atención en nosotros, dejando los ejercicios.**

_–_ **Kaoru, tu nuevo publico te aclama **_**–**_** dijo burlándose, al ver a los chicos que me miraban fijamente.**

_–_ **¿Cómo sabes que no te aclaman a ti? **_**–**_** dije sonrojada por su comentario.**

_–_ **Es lógico que te vean a ti, dado a que tú eres la del cuerpo escultural **_**–**_** dijo para después empezar a reírse sin parar.**

_–_ **¡Estas loca! **_**–**_** grité mientras mi rostro tomaba un color totalmente rojizo.**

**En ese momento todos los jóvenes me observaron aun más después del grito.**

_–_ **Calma amiga o vas a espantar a todos tus admiradores **_**–**_** dijo para empezar a reírse de nuevo.**

**Justo cuando lance un golpe directo a Misao, escuche una voz tras de mí que me hizo detenerme.**

_–_ **Ustedes deben ser las nuevas alumnas, ¿cierto? **_**–**_** dijo.**

**En ese momento pude observar como la mirada de Misao pasaba de ser alegre a una llena de furia, sabía a que se debía, esa voz, era la voz de Kenshin.**

_–_ **Calma, por favor **_**–**_** dijo Kenshin asustado por la mirada de Misao.**

**En ese momento gire mi cuerpo para ver al joven pelirrojo que robo mi corazón.**

_–_ **Buenas tardes **_**–**_** dije con una sonrisa no muy grande pero sonrisa después de todo, algo que confundió tanto a él como a Misao.**

_–_ **Buenas... buenas tardes Kaoru-dono **_**–**_** dijo aun sorprendido.**

_–_ **¿Volvemos con el dono Kenshin? **_**–**_** dije seriamente.**

_–_ **Lo siento **_**–**_** dijo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado.**

**Era increíble, hacía unos cuantos días ese joven pelirrojo, daba su vida por mi, y ahora me trataba como si fuera una desconocida, y aun peor nisiquiera me podía mirara a los ojos, eso era decepcionarte.**

**Después de unos largos minutos de silencio, se apareció Aoshi.**

_–_ **Listo chicas, síganme, ustedes entrenaran en otro lugar **_**–**_** dijo empezando a caminar hacia una puerta a la derecha del gran salón de entrenamiento. Al abrirse la puerta se dejo ver un pequeño salón como la mitad del salón en que habíamos estado hasta ase unos momentos **_**–**_** Bien aquí entrenaremos **_**–**_** dijo Aoshi entrando y asiéndonos pasar a nosotras, dejando fuera a Kenshin que antes de que la puerta se cerrara pude ver se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban los demás alumnos del doyo.**

**El tiempo paso rápido después de eso, Aoshi resulto ser nuestro instructor de kendo, era muy bueno según mi punto de vista. Al terminar el entrenamiento Aoshi se ofreció para llevarnos de regreso a casa, y Misao feliz acepto inmediatamente la oferta. Al llegar a casa Misao lo despidió alegremente a lo que él contestó con una pequeña, pero, significativa sonrisa.**

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

¡¡¡Hola!!!

Espero que les este capitulo les haya agradado, dado a que batalle un poco para hacerlo, bueno muchas gracias a todos los que lo han leído, y pues me gustaría que me dejaran algunos comentarios, con: criticas, reclamos, lo que sea, espero sus comentarios y gracias. ^-^. También quiero agradecerle a:

_Kurayami no Hime _mil gracias por tu comentario, me alegro mucho saber que tomaste tu tiempo para leer mi historia, en cuanto a la actitud de Kenshin se ira descubriendo que pasa por su cabecita loca conforme pase la historia! Cuídate mucho!!

_kaora-FGV-16_ graxias amiga!, tus comentarios me llenan de ánimos, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, y si Misao se toma muy enserio sus sentimientos y pensamientos jijiji, en cuanto a Kenshin no te enojes con él, ya veras que tiene sus motivos, a lo que se refiere a Enishi tendrás que seguir leyendo la historia para saber que pasara con el.

Bueno espero mejores comentarios con esto, les deseo lo mejor a todos los lectores, cuídense mucho! Besiiiithos!

_**Kaoru-st**_


	4. Capítulo 4 El accidente y conociéndolos

Hola, aquí estoy otra vez con mi fic, después de mucho tiempo, años en realidad he decidido continuar con el fic. Les ofrezco la más grande de las disculpas por no haberlo continuado antes, pero surgieorn muchas cosas que evitaron que eso pasará, como sea, espero que les guste y lo sigan leyendo, les hago la promesa de actualizarlo pronto, cada 2 semanas o 3.

Bueno sin más que decir los dejo con mi fic. Espero que les guste este capítulo.

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece.

_**UNA CARTA PARA ALGUIEN ESPECIAL**_

**CAPITULO 4 "El accidente y conociéndolos mejor"**

_**Una hermosa mujer de cabellos largo de color oscuro, ojos color canela que reflejaban una gran tristeza, se trasladaba desde un gran edificio medico hacia, el colegio Saito, tenía que recoger a una de las jóvenes que estudiaba en ese lugar, se lo prometió a su hermana, después de todo era lo menos que podía hacer por esas personas que la habían tratado como parte de su pequeña familia desde hace tanto tiempo ya. No tardo mucho en llegar al colegio donde pudo divisar rápidamente a quien buscaba, una hermosa joven de largo cabello azabache y ojos azul profundo, la joven se acerco rápidamente a su coche subiendo, la chica que acababa de abordar su coche tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.**_

– _**Buenos días Megumi – dijo con una sonrisa la joven de ojos azules.**_

– _**Buenos días Kaoru – dijo Megumi con la mirada al frente y con muy pocos ánimos.**_

_**Kaoru la miró detenidamente, su rostro tenía algunas marcas, como si se hubiese golpeado, y en la mirada perdida se reflejaba una gran pena, eso no era algo muy común en ella, Megumi solía ser alegre, un poco molesta en ocasiones, pero jamás abandonaba su sonrisa arrogante, la cual había desaparecido de su rostro.**_

– _**¿Que te pasó Megumi? – dijo Kaoru tocando una pequeña marca de su cara, mientras se detenían en un semáforo.**_

– _**Lo que pasa es que... – la mujer pensó un poco antes de continuar, Kaoru era joven seguro tenía bastantes problemas, algo muy común en alguien de su edad, como para preocuparla también con los suyos. Pero era esa jovencita su mejor amiga, sabía perfectamente que era la única persona a quien podía decírselo –… me he peleado con Nobu, se puso como loco y me empezó a gritar, y... – la mujer no pudo continuar.**_

– _**¿Por qué? – preguntó Kaoru alarmada.**_

– _**Estaba en el consultorio con el doctor Izzumi... – empezó a explicar.**_

– _**¿El doctor nuevo?... –.**_

– _**Así es... y llegó Nobu, se molestó demasiado y pensó que yo e Izzumi-san éramos algo más que compañeros, empezó gritarme... no sé que le sucedió – dijo la mujer mientras unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.**_

_**Al terminar de decir eso la mujer volvió su mirada al frete arrancando el auto, sin darse cuenta de que un joven cruzaba la calle. Al verlo freno rápidamente, pero logró derribar al joven, velozmente bajo del auto para ver si este joven se encontraba bien.**_

– _**¿Está usted bien? – dijo acercándose al muchacho.**_

_**El joven de cabellos castaños, solo se tallaba la cabeza, al parecer a un aturdido por el golpe.**_

– _**Lo siento mucho déjeme ayudarlo... – dijo Megumi revisando al joven para saber si se había hecho algún daño – Al parecer está bien... – hablo esta vez un poco más tranquila.**_

– _**Que mujer tan torpe – dijo el joven al verla – ¡no debería manejar si no sabe respetar las leyes de transito... pudo haberme matado! – gritaba el joven muy molesto.**_

_**Megumi lo miraba avergonzada, él tenía razón fue su culpa.**_

– _**Lo siento fue un accidente no quise hacerlo... – empezó a disculparse.**_

– _**Fuera el colmo que hubiese querido hacer... ¿qué clase de loca es? – continúo acusándola el joven.**_

_**El rostro Megumi cambio de una expresión avergonzada, a una de molestia, ese joven empezaba a irritarla. – ¡Ya le dije que lo siento! – gritó molesta.**_

– _**¡¿Cree que con un lo siento es suficiente? –.**_

– _**¡Claro!... después de todo no le paso nada – dijo Megumi cruzándose de brazos.**_

– _**¡Esta usted loca! – una pequeña venita saltaba del rostro del castaño.**_

_**En ese momento Kaoru bajo del auto al reconocer la voz del chico.**_

– _**¿Sanosuke? – dijo Kaoru observando al chico castaño confundida, éste portaba un uniforme de la oficina de correo.**_

_**El joven la miró confundido, luego miró a su agresora, ¿serían parientes?, no se parecían mucho pensó el joven…**_

– _**¿Estás bien? – dijo la jovencita preocupada.**_

– _**Sí, estoy bien – respondió el joven levantándose del suelo.**_

– _**Me alegra mucho... – Kaoru sonrío.**_

– _**¿Conoces a este sujeto Kaoru? – dijo Megumi con desprecio.**_

_**Como podía ser posible que Kaoru le hablara a este tipo de personas tan groseras, vulgares y sobre todo con tan poca dignidad y autoestima como para ser cartero. (N.A.: nótese que Megumi odia a los carteros...^^). No podía creerlo, ella le había enseñado a no mezclarse con ese tipo de personas. Megumi dirigió una mirada de asco a Sanosuke.**_

– _**Si, él trabaja en la escuela ^^ – le contestó la ojiazul.**_

– _**No trabajo, estoy haciendo el servicio solamente ¬¬ – la corrigió Sanosuke.**_

– _**A si, perdón – dijo Kaoru con expresión divertida, mientras Megumi y Sano se mataban con la mirada.**_

– _**Bien creo que es hora de irnos... tu padre y Yumi nos estarán esperando desde hace buen rato – dijo Megumi caminando hacia el auto – Apresúrate –.**_

– _**Si, nos veremos después Sanosuke – dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba hacia el auto, para dejar a Sano en medio de la calle.**_

_**La mujer condujo el auto en dirección a la casa Kamiya en total silencio, aun pensaba en lo que le estaba pasando con su novio, por un momento una fugaz imagen del chico al que arrolló pasó por su cabeza, ¿Por qué venia la imagen de él en ese momento? pensó, sin darle mucha importancia, al llegar a la casa Kamiya bajo del auto seguida por Kaoru.**_

**Por fin llegamos a casa, estoy bastante preocupada por Megumi, es algo muy raro la discusión que tuvo con su novio, ella y Koyamada-san jamás discutían por lo menos no al extremo de lastimarse. Por otro lado, me encuentro preocupada por Sanosuke, el es un chico muy simpático, espero que el accidente no le traiga alguna complicación ^^. Pobre, que mala suerte tiene, mira que ser atropellado por Megumi, Megumi frecuentemente tenía "accidentes" pero jamás eran graves uno que otro golpe al auto con algún objeto, pero nada grave.**

**Al entrar a casa, Yumi rápidamente se acercó a recibirnos con un semblante preocupado.**

– **¿Por qué han tardado tanto en llegar? – dijo preocupada Yumi, mientras revisara que estuviéramos bien mirándonos de pies a cabeza.**

– **Lo sentimos mucho Yumi ^^ – dije sonriendo al ver la expresión de madre preocupada de Yumi.**

– **¿Qué te pasó Megumi? – dijo observando los raspones en el rostro de Megumi.**

– **Nada, es solo que... arroyé a un chico, cuando regresábamos del colegio, y me he golpeado – mintió Megumi.**

– **¿Pero están bien? – Preguntó Yumi aun más preocupada.**

– **Si – contestó Megumi con desgano.**

– **¿Y el joven al que arrollaste? – preguntó Yumi.**

– **Él también está bien, lo revise inmediatamente – le respondió Megumi.**

– **¿Qué pasa? – dijo mi padre cruzando el umbral de la puerta que conecta el recibidor con la cocina.**

– **No pasa nada señor Kamiya, solo un pequeño percance – explicó Megumi.**

– **Bien vamos a comer ya, que hemos esperado demasiado – ordenó mi padre dirigiéndose al comedor.**

– **Si – contestamos las tres ante las órdenes del jefe de la casa. **

_En un amplio departamento, que se encontraba en uno de los edificios de la zona más importante de Tokio, se podía observar a un joven parado frente a la gran ventana de su habitación. La gran ventana color oscuro, tenía una hermosa vista a la parte norte de la ciudad._

_El día no había sido muy agradable para él, para empezar por la mañana no se presento a su primer día de trabajo en un colegio, donde daría clases. Su madre le llamo muy temprano por la mañana, su hermano menor estaba muy enfermo y al parecer las cosas estaban empeorando, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a casa de sus padres, que se encontraba a cuatro horas de Tokio, olvidándose por completo de las nuevas clases que tenía que dar._

_Al llegar a su vieja casa, su madre estaba muy preocupada por su hermano, el doctor habló con él, y le confirmó que la rara enfermedad de su hermano estaba avanzando rápidamente y que no se podía hacer nada por ayudarlo. Era increíble como un joven lleno de vida como Yahiko, pasó a ser un chico sin ánimos, que pasaba todo su tiempo en cama sin poderse mover demasiado, en solo dos años. _

_Sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, al sentir la impotencia de no poder ayudar a su hermano, al sentir tantas responsabilidades. El era quien se hacía cargo de todos los gastos de la familia, tanto de su madre, de Yahiko, como sus propios gastos de la universidad. _

_Estaba cansado ya, por las mañanas tenía que ir a clases a la universidad, después trabajaría en el prestigiado y famoso colegio Saito como maestro, más tarde trabajaba en un doyo muy prestigiado en Tokio, quedándole una pequeña parte de la tarde y la noche para sus deberes escolares y por si fuera poco los fines de semana tenía que ir a supervisar un pequeño negocio que dejo su padre antes de morir. Era agotadora la vida que llevaba desde que su padre murió, y podía sentir como su vida se acababa rápidamente._

_El joven volvió sus hermosos ojos azules a un edificio blanco que se encontraba frente al de su apartamento. Era ahí donde se encontraba el famoso dojo donde trabajaba. De pronto la imagen de un linda joven de ojos verdes y con una gran sonrisa paso por su mente, logrando sacar todo los pensamientos deprimentes y negativos de su cabeza, esa chica, no podía olvidarla desde que la conoció, no sabía mucho de ella, solo que le daría clases de kendo tres días por semana, y que era amiga de la hermana de la doctora Takani, que solía atender a su hermano en el hospital de Tokio. Que de casualidad le comentó que quería encontrar un buen dojo para que estudiara una joven, que supongo es su hermana, y se ofreció a darles las clases el mismo, en agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por su hermano._

_Esa chica de los ojos verdes, no entendía cómo pero había logrado lo que nadie en mucho tiempo, hacerlo sonreír y olvidarse de todo lo malo de su vida, no era muy hermosa físicamente, pero podía darse cuenta fácilmente que tenía un gran corazón y una pureza que jamás había logrado percibir en alguien más. Estaba seguro de que sería ella quien cambiaría su vida por completo, y devolvería un poco de esa felicidad que había perdido._

Sanosuke después del accidente que tuvo con Megumi y Kaoru, se dirigió a un pequeño parque, que se encontraba a una calle donde ocurrió el accidente.

En el parque se encontraban unas cuantas familias, una gran cantidad de niños jugando mientras sus madres les vigilaban, los ojos cafés de Sanosuke se tornaron tristes, siempre quiso saber que se sentía tener una madre que te cuidara y protegiera, que atendiera tus penas y con quien compartir tus logros.

De pronto recordó a su padre haciéndolo sonreír abiertamente, él era una excelente persona, un gran hombre y sobre todo el mejor padre del mundo, lo extrañaba mucho, y esperaba que pronto llegaran las vacaciones para poder ir a visitarlo, en la última carta que le envió su hermano, le contaba que todo estaba perfecto en su casa, eso lo alentaba a seguir adelante en sus estudios para poder demostrarle a todos que el también podía llegar a ser como su padre.

La mayoría de las personas pensaban que él no lograría nada en la vida por su personalidad un tanto despreocupada, pero él sabía que lograría el titulo de profesionista y que nadie se lo impediría. Y que todas esas personas se tragarían sus palabras.

Un rato después salió del parque camino a la oficina de correos, donde se quitó el uniforme de cartero y se puso ropa normal. Después de eso pasó a su casa, vivía él solo en un pequeña casa en una colonia de muy poco prestigio, la casa era muy humilde, no tenía muchos muebles, solo un cama, un pequeño closet, una mesa y un par de sillas, nada más que eso. Pero era lo único que necesitaba, dado a que lo único que hacía ahí era dormir. Al llegar a su casa recogió los libros que necesitaría para estudiar y salió de la casa, en dirección a casa de su amigo Kenshin.

Al llegar, pudo notar que el auto de Hiko no se encontraba, eso lo hizo sonreír abiertamente, no le simpatizaba mucho ese sujeto, era otro amargado. Camino directamente entre el pequeño jardín hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la casa, tocando unas cuantas beses el timbre, para que minutos después Kenshin abriera la puerta...

Me encontraba, en mi casa, mi tío salió poco después de llagar del colegio, y no había regresado así que me encontraba totalmente solo, normalmente las cosas siempre eran de ese modo. Mi tío era una persona muy reservada, y pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo fuera de casa. Y yo me la pasaba solo aquí, a no ser que Sano me visitara. Hablando del no tardaría en llegar, quedamos en estudiar juntos para el examen de Literatura Antigua.

Mientras tanto decidí empezar a limpiar un poco mi cuarto, estaba demasiado desordenado. Mientras recogía unas cosas que se encontraban bajo mi cama, pude ver un pequeño álbum fotográfico, lo tome entre mis manos, y me dirigí a la ventana, estando sentado frente a ella, empecé a ver las fotos que contenía el álbum.

Una sonrisa paso por mi rostro al ver esas fotos, en ellas me encontraba a lado de Kaoru, en algunas yo la abrazaba, en otras ella a mi… era una de las etapas de mi vida más hermosas, me hacia feliz solo de recordarlo, y a la vez me hacía muy infeliz saber que ella y yo ya no estábamos juntos. De solo pensar que todo fue mi culpa me odie tanto, y aun más al recordar aquella triste sonrisa que me regalo días atrás, cuando me la encontré en el dojo, todavía no puedo creer que ella sea capaz de tratarme amablemente a pesar de lo que le hice, pero tendríamos que superarlo, tanto ella como yo.

Pude escuchar como tocaban el timbre de la casa, guarde en uno de los cajones el álbum, baje rápidamente desde mi habitación hasta la puerta principal, al abrir la puerta, pude ver a Sano parado frente a la puerta. Por su expresión, juraría que algo le pasaba, se observaba irritado.

– Hola, pasa – dije dejándolo entrar. – ¿qué te pasó?, pareciera que un auto te paso por encima – bromee.

Pude observar como Sano se molestaba aun más por mi comentario.

– Casi – dijo seriamente.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – dije asombrado.

– Una mujer casi me mata, hace un rato... –.

– Que locura, ¿pero estas bien? – le pregunté preocupado.

– Si estoy bien... por cierto ¿sabes si Kaoru tiene hermanas, o primas más grandes que ella? – me interrogó, mientras caminaba distraídamente hacia la sala de la casa.

– No, es hija única, y toda su familia se encuentra en Kyoto – le respondí siguiéndolo.

– ¿Seguro? – insistió.

– Si, aquí en Tokio solo tiene a su padre, ¿Por qué la pregunta? – le dije, extrañado por tanto interés en la familia de Kaoru.

– No nada importante... es solo que vi a Kaoru con una mujer y pensé que tal vez sería su pariente – dijo Sano sin muchos ánimos.

– Tal vez era la mujer con la que vive... o la hermana de esa mujer, según se son muy unidas –.

– Bien, ¿empezamos a estudiar? – me dijo cambiando el tema.

– Claro – dije sacando los libros necesarios.

– ¿Y no piensas traer algo de comer? – me preguntó sonriéndome.

– Ok, ya regreso – dije parándome, por algún motivo el siempre pensaba en comer ¬¬.

¡Hola!

Espero que les este capitulo les haya agradado, dado a que batalle un poco para hacerlo, bueno muchas gracias a todos los que lo han leído, y pues me gustaría que me dejaran algunos comentarios, con: criticas, reclamos, lo que sea, espero sus comentarios y gracias. ^-^.

_**Kaoru-st**_


End file.
